


We're Alone Now

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’m thinking about having sex with you, would you like to have sex with me?”





	We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> for day twenty three of kinktober. I chose to write for against a wall.

Aline and Isabelle giggled as they stumbled into the room, both of them a little drunk. Isabelle reached out and pulled Aline close, kissing her softly. “Mm, you look so pretty,” Isabelle said, pressing kisses along the other woman’s neck. “I spent all night wanting to get you alone.”

“Well, we’re alone now,” Aline whispered, wrapping her arms around Isabelle. “So what are we going to do?” She let out a surprised shriek when Isabelle lifted her up and pressed her against the nearest wall. 

“I’m thinking about having sex with you,” Isabelle answered, one hand moving down between Aline’s legs. Aline moaned, hips bucking. “Would you like to have sex with me?”

Aline nodded eagerly and pressed her lips against Isabelle’s. “Yes please.” She let out another moan as Isabelle continued to touch her. Isabelle gently let her down and moved down to her knees, pulling Aline’s pants down as she went. Aline looked down and watched with a smile as Isabelle started to slid down her panties. “Right here?”

Isabelle nodded. “Why not?” She leaned forward and started to press kisses to Aline’s thigh. Aline spread her legs a little more to give Isabelle more access and leaned her head against the wall, moaning softly as Isabelle tongue started to lick across her more intimate parts. “Mm, you’re already so wet, Aline,” Isabelle mumbled as she fingers slid through the other woman’s folds. “You’ve been thinking about this too, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Aline moaned out, gasping as a finger slipped inside of her and slowly started to thrust. “I have.” She moaned again as Isabelle’s tongue followed the same path of her fingers. She couldn’t help thrusting her hips forward and Isabelle encouraged her with a moan. She ran her fingers through Isabelle’s hair. “I’m so glad we finally get to be alone.”

Isabelle pulled back, fingers slowly thrusting inside of Aline and pressed a kiss to the woman’s thigh, looking up at her. “Me too.”


End file.
